Regeneration
by ScifigeekET
Summary: What would happen if someone was there when the Doctor regenerated? A different ending To 'The End of Time' where The Doctor has someone there for him. An unxpected visit from someone thought to be dead... Please Read and Review!


**A/N.: Ok, I just randomly created this character. I have no idea if there's anyone like that in the series, or if there ever could be. But I needed her for this scene, because I hated how they made The Doctor 'die' when he recently regenerated. But, anyway, enjoy! Please Read and Review!**

"I don't wanna go."

The Doctor felt the words come out before he could stop them. He'd been holding on for too long.

Suddenly, a bright light fills the TARDIS, and he felt the regeneration process slow, waver.

And then stop.

It was only temporary. He knew that.

He looked around him, at the light filling the area. "What?"

The light disappeared suddenly, and there, standing in the TARDIS, was a young woman.

The Doctor's eyes widened. "What?"

She rolled her eyes. "You wimp."

"What?"

"Are you thick or what? You're such a WIMP!"

The Doctor's eyes couldn't be wider.

Because there, in front of him, was his sister, long ago dead.

"Tara." He looked at her. "What… what?"

Tara rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up, baby bro, or I'll have to hit you. You know what? Forget that. I'm going to hit you anyway." And she slapped him across the face.

The Doctor reeled backwards, his hand on his cheek. "What was that for?"

Tara rolled her eyes. "You know perfectly well. You are such a WIMP, Doctor! What is your PROBLEM?"

He looked at her. "Tara, what are you DOING here?"

Tara ignored him, hopping around the TARDIS, pulling levers and twisting knobs seemingly at random. She looked like an expert, jumping lightly around the TARDIS in the exact location she was trying to reach. "And your TARDIS is WAY out of shape. You're going to crash."

The Doctor kept his eyes on her. "Tara, what happened?"

Tara looked at him. "What do you mean, what happened?" Mentally, she answered her own question, because she looked back at him after a moment. "Oh… You mean why am I alive…" She shrugged. "Bounce back from the link that brought Gallifrey here. It should wear off in a minute. And them I'm back to the Time War." She snorted. "I'm REAL happy about that." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. She shrugged. "That's probably why your regeneration's temporarily stopped mid-process."

The Doctor looked. "So… You know what happens at the end of the Time War?"

Tara laughed darkly. "How could you NOT know? Daleks all around and Rassallon going crazy." She shook her head slowly.

The Doctor stared at her, confused.

"The rebound probably locked onto your TARDIS. I mean, it is the only Time Lord object here. Plus, our similar DNA could also be a factor…"

The Doctor looked at her. "Tara…"

"Oh. Right. One more thing." She walked over to the Doctor and slapped him again.

The Doctor took a step back. "Well, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He roared.

Tara shrugged. "Sisters don't let brothers be wimps. And you were being a Grade-A WIMP." She slapped him again.

The Doctor caught her hand. "Stop. That." He said darkly.

Tara looked at him. "Hmmm…. No." She slapped him with the other hand, sending him back another step. He let go of her hand, and she started running around the TARDIS again, pulling levers and switches.

"I gotta hand it to you, bro. You have really got it made with the whole 'Oncoming Storm' look of yours. But it really doesn't work on families, remember?"

The Doctor looked at her. "What are you TALKING about?" He demanded.

Tara smiled. "Ha! You don't like it when people do it to you, either! Score one for me!"

The Doctor pinched the bridge of his nose and gave up. "Tara, why are you calling me a wimp?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Tara asked, running over to him. "'I don't wanna go!'" She said, imitating his voice. She rolled her eyes. "Please."

The Doctor looked at her, slightly embarrassed. "You heard that?"

Tara nodded, running around the TARDIS again. "Clear as day!" She called.

"Tara…" He sighed. "It's true. I don't want to die. Does anyone?"

Tara rolled her eyes and stopped next to him. "Doctor, you're not dying. It's a change, nothing more. You're personality is a little different. So what? You look different. So what? Does it matter? Doctor, you've done this a thousand times and will do it a thousand times again. You're just regenerating, Doctor. Nothing more."

The Doctor looked at her. "Says the person who is only on her sixth regeneration."

Tara rolled her eyes. "Well, it's not my fault you hit your head on the TARDIS and had to change, is it? You're just a klutz."

The Doctor laughed and rubbed her head patronizingly, messing up her hair and seriously ticking her off. "I'll give you that one, Tara."

Tara grinned. "Good. So you're not going to be a wimp?"

The Doctor raised his right hand. "Promise."

"And you'll be ok with whatever you get when you change?"

"Promise."

Tara smiled. "Good." She looked at him. "I missed you, baby bro."

The Doctor smiled, a sad smile that held more then just Tara's simple statement. "I miss you too, Tara."

There was silence, and Tara opened her arms. The Doctor did the same, and they walked into a brother-sister hug that The Doctor hadn't had for a long time.

When they broke apart, Tara wiped a tear from her eye.

"What?" The Doctor teased. "Grown-up Tara is crying?"

"Watch it." Her eyes narrowed in false anger. She socked him in the arm. "Or I'll have to do some serious damage. Then you'll REALLY need to regenerate."

The Doctor grinned.

Tara started to glow faintly. She sighed. "It's time."

The Doctor looked at her. "Thank you, Tara."

She nodded. "Anytime, Doc."

The Doctor smiled. "Whatever anyone says, Tara. You're the best sister in the universe."

Tara smiled. "And don't you forget it." She looked at him, suddenly serious. "And you're the best brother."

The Doctor smiled, and the light enveloped Tara. When it faded, she was gone.

The Doctor took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He could feel the regeneration process starting again. This was it. He was going to change.

But now, he was ready. He took another deep breath, and said some very different last words then the first.

"Thank you, Tara."

And he regenerated.


End file.
